Finish Nailers are fastening tools used in construction for crown molding, cabinet molding, door installation, exterior trim and variety of other finish operations. Finish nailers are may be gas powered, pneumatic or electro-magnetic depending on the source of energy for operation of nail firing mechanism. An electro-magnetically powered nailer uses a motor as a prime mover that drives a flywheel. In battery-powered applications, the motor may be, for example, a brushed DC motor or a brushless DC motor. The nailer battery may include, for example, Li-Ion/Ni—Cd battery cells. Flywheel runs at a pre-defined speed, thus storing energy in the form of kinetic energy. This kinetic energy is then transferred to the mechanical linkage that drives the nails.
Finish nailer need a lot less energy as compared to other nailing applications such as framing, fencing or concrete. The nail sizes are typically 15Ga to 18Ga in diameter. The main user critical-to-quality requirement for a finish nailer is small size and light weight. What is therefore needed is to provide a motor design that is compact yet capable of outputting sufficient power to drive the fastener.